


Brett 生日快乐

by kuru0811



Category: Breddy, Eddychen - Fandom, brettyang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811
Kudos: 5





	Brett 生日快乐

Brett生日祭！—Breddy—爱你才要绑架你  
*早就黑化的Eddy（明显A爆）（ooc)  
*傻傻羊还不知道  
*我对cello下手了，Eddy你害的  
「欸，你好。」  
有名男子走了过来，Brett抿了口酒打量了下男子。  
「我也是小提琴手哦，不过也拉大提琴。刚才看到杨先生的演出真的很精彩。」  
「唔哈⋯⋯谢谢。」  
Brett再喝了口酒，淡淡的苦涩味在口腔散开，蔓延至喉咙。  
自己受到称讚的确会开心，可是时间在演出结束后在酒吧喝闷酒的时间点让Brett有少许不悦。  
放下喝到一半的酒杯，他谎称自己去洗手间，其实是去吸菸。  
他喜欢烟草的味道，那种神秘又沉稳的气味总是让他感觉踏实。  
不过他每次都隔很久才会吸烟，因為烟草只是一个告诉他还活着的工具。  
回到原莅，刚才的男子仍然坐在旁边，Brett只是喝多一口酒就想结帐了。  
可是脑袋开始昏昏沉沉，他付款后一站起来就往前倾，男子立马扶住自己，跟自己说的话他一句也听不清。  
最后眼前一黑，失去了意识⋯⋯  
*****  
「咔嚓⋯⋯咔嚓咔咔」  
在Brett醒来的一刻，双眼被黑布蒙蔽着，稍稍移动双手双脚时还会被冷冰冰的金属磨擦。  
他感受到自己呈大字形躺在床上，双手双脚都各被绑到四个床角，然而这一切都毫无徵兆就发生在自己身上，莫名心寒。  
在下一秒，凌厉却沉稳的脚步声往自己靠近。  
「哟？杨先生醒了？」  
耳边呢喃的嗓音Brett吓得顿时整身颤抖不敢乱动，只感受到冰冷的指尖滑过自己的脸颊。  
「求、求求你⋯⋯放、放走我吧⋯⋯」  
Brett用带着哭腔的语调和男子说话，可是男子听到后只是冷笑一声，将手摸到Brett的大腿。  
「下面光着还说要放你走？我倒是不想好好的一个小提琴手明天因在外裸奔而上新闻。」  
手再爬到Brett身上唯一剩下衬衫，撩起其下摆接触他的细腰。  
当人失去一个感官时总其他感官便会更加敏锐。  
男子平稳的呼吸声，有襺的左手指尖，以及那淡而轻的柳橙香水味，让Brett一阵惧怕与不安感逐渐往上升。  
「哎哟哟⋯⋯被摸个几下就半勃了，蒙眼是不是带劲点儿？」  
男子突然走开，好像去拿些东西，而Brett则趁机挣扎，可是铁链和手銬根本没打算让他有逃跑的机会。  
「嘖嘖，都说了别想走了⋯⋯现在给你点爽的东西。」  
男子把导管慢慢插进Brett的尿道，一种不能言喻的异物感让Brett想用脚踢反抗，可是脚链限制了他的行动。  
「你、你⋯⋯到底在干什麼呀⋯⋯」  
男子凑近Brett的耳朵低声说了「前列腺重组」五字便弄好了手中的导管。  
然后一种冰冰凉凉的触感突然抵在自己的后穴，在Brett求饶前沾满润滑液的手指已经溜进去了。  
手指以试探的方式进攻着每个地方，那种缓缓的抽插感以及不同地方的猛刺也让Brett咬紧牙根不想发出任何呻吟声。  
可是男子碰到了某个莅置，那种从脚爬上头顶的快感捲袭了Brett的全身，最后还是敌不过衝击而败下阵啦，发出软弱的喘息。  
男子知道了这就是Brett的敏感处，於是抽出手指换上另一个东西开发Brett的后穴，那就是拉珠。  
让Brett的后穴吞到一半便用拉环把它轻拉，重复着这动作慢慢让Brett的小穴扩张到连头部最大那颗珠也紧紧吸住。  
此时的Brett因强烈的快感而合不上双唇，然而男子却将手将放在他的嘴里搅动着，他的舌头只能尽力讨好这几根手指。  
然而伴随男子轻笑一声，他将拉珠的尾端直顶敏感处，Brett顾不上嘴里的异物，只能放声淫叫。  
男重复这动作几次后便把拉珠整条拉出来了，而且男子的手绕到Brett后脑勺解开了黑布。  
他看到了男子的模样时，认得了是酒吧搭訕的男子，愤恨却害怕的他征住，不敢乱动。  
「你⋯⋯到底為什麼要绑架我⋯⋯我又没钱⋯⋯」  
男子掐住Brett的下顎，用凌厉的眼神盯住Brett。  
「你觉得我是為了钱还是為了你呀，杨博尧？」  
从来不告诉别人中文名字的Brett愣住，可是男子逼近。  
「我呀⋯⋯现在是绑架犯，而你则好好记住我的脸和代号E，就够了。」  
「现在你失去任何主权，一切由我掌控。你看你的下面，已经完全勃起了⋯⋯」  
E拿起跳蛋放到Brett的后庭里，再调动摇控器增强振动的幅度，Brett只能默默承受着前所未有的快感。  
「你现在就像个女孩子一样，躺在床上被我折磨⋯⋯你真美呀⋯⋯」  
「死、死变态⋯⋯啊—哈呃⋯⋯你⋯⋯」  
E在Brett说话时调高了跳蛋振动幅度，致使Brett连一句话都没办法说好。  
E舔过Brett的脖颈和锁骨，两手解开Brett衬衫的钮扣，开始吸吮他胸前的乳头，让它突起变红。  
Brett在途中只能发出诱人的喘叫声，脚趾头缩起忍耐让人欲仙欲死的爽快感。  
Eddy把跳蛋抽出来，顿时一阵虚脱感锓袭Brett的全身，他知道自己的身体已经淫乱不堪。  
「说，你想要我。」  
Brett别过脸，眼泪不停从眼角流出，挫败与羞辱感让Brett痛苦且难受，但他不得不屈服在快感之下。  
E吻上了他的双唇，用舌头索求Brett更多，只见身下人眼神因亲吻而变得涣散。  
「要还是不要？」  
Brett还是根据身体的本能反应，轻啄了一下E的唇代替文字表达。  
E露出满意的微笑，解开了Brett四肢的束缚，按住他的肩膀便让畜势待发的肉茎插入后庭。  
一下子的衝击让Brett无力地抓紧床铺，他已经顾不上所谓身為男人的尊严，更稍稍动腰配合肉茎。  
「你吸得太紧了，放鬆。屁股抬高一点。」  
E拍打了Brett的屁股，他只能弓起腰配合，而E则大幅度进行抽插的动作，每次都往敏感处顶，於是让Brett乾性高潮了。  
可是E并且满足，他抱起Brett变成莲坐式，搓揉着他的乳头以及肆意的舔舐方式让Brett倒在怀里难以挺腰。  
E突然停下所有动作乖乖看着，Brett露出茫然的样子，再亲了一下E的嘴。  
可是他还是不动如山，Brett只能靠自己上下挪动磨擦自己的敏感点。  
色情的样子让E不禁被他吸引，於是最后还是按倒他在床上衝撞直到两人高潮。  
而Brett因衝击过度的疲惫而昏睡过去。  
*****  
「醒了？」  
听到E的嗓音后Brett默默地再闭上眼睛，他不愿侵犯自己的人出现在自己面前。  
他瞇眼一看，发现自己舒适地躺在浴缸里，男人蹲在旁边為自己洗澡。  
这一切都在告诉自己之前发生的事是真实的。  
「张嘴。」  
「為什麼—」  
E把牙刷塞进Brett的口中来回刷动。  
温柔又轻巧的力度与弹性柔软的刷毛相配合，磨擦口腔内壁和舌头的底部让Brett浑身颤抖。  
口腔的黏膜使Brett变得敏感，如此一来他再次软下身子发出微弱的喘声。  
「哦？刷个牙都这麼爽吗？」  
E故意加快了手上的动作，Brett紧紧抓住他的衣袖，双腿合拢着。  
最后E扔走牙刷，抱起Brett到衣柜前便是一番激吻，途中他打锁上的柜子打开，拿出了摄影机。  
「不如这样吧？录影或在镜前面前做，选哪个？」  
「选你个大头鬼呀啊哈⋯⋯你⋯⋯我到底在哪呀⋯⋯」  
途中E一手掐住Brett的肉茎，并开始磨擦着。  
「不选吗？满足我一次我就解答你五个问题。」  
「你先回答我问题！唔—」  
E吻住Brett直接压他到床上，舌头交缠在一起，因唾沫的分泌发出嘖嘖水声。  
「不选的话那就一起上吧。」  
E按下录影键，把跳蛋再一次放进Brett的后庭，把震幅调到中。  
「现在自慰射一次来让我看看。」  
「你凭什麼！」  
「哼，这个放上instagram会有多震撼呀？」  
E把手机亮起，里面是一张Brett坐上E扭动的照片。  
「你甚麼时候拍的！」  
「自己好好回想一下吧，但你现在不自慰我就把它上传到Instagram。10，9，8⋯⋯」  
Brett只好握住自己的肉茎挪动，在镜头下更让耻度更高，E还把幅度调到最高，致使他不消十五分鐘就射了。  
E露出一抹坏笑，不知从哪里找到的荫茎锁，套上Brett的荫茎。  
「早绁是不好的。」  
抽出跳蛋后，E便将手指插进去放鬆穴道，它的一开一合紧吸手指，欢迎他的来临。  
见Brett已经沉迷於快感之中，他抽出沾满肠液的手指，塞进Brett的口中揽动，更搬他到镜前观赏自己淫乱的样子。  
「你看看你的样子，就像条淫荡的母狗，在勾引着所有人呀。」  
看见自己被玩成潮红满脸，眼泪汪汪的样子，他只能回头狠瞪着E，只是E再次吻上双唇。  
然后压住Brett在镜前进入他的身体，突袭自己的快感让他惊呼一声。  
看着自己被男人干到连腰都弓起的样子，他心里非常矛盾。  
Brett享受着这般快感，却厌恶自己身為男人都能爽成这副模样。  
最后两人在镜子前射了，白浊沾上镜面，Brett累倒在E的怀里。  
*****  
再次醒来，这回就没了E的踪影，身上只穿着大一码的卫衣，还沾有淡淡的柳橙味。  
看到脚上的铁链，他只是叹口气，在房内走动探索。  
Brett戴上眼镜，看到旁边的字条写着「外出买东西回来一起吃」，无奈的他到每个柜子里翻找。  
可悲的是，大部分柜子都上了锁，唯一一个能打开的抽屉收着一本相册。  
里面收藏着成千上万张Brett的照片，由十四岁到近来的都有，Brett每翻一页便抖一下。  
到最后有一张照片让Brett的双眼瞪大。  
是自己和某个男孩的合照。  
他拿出照片，这是他和十多年没见朋友的合照，也是唯一一张。  
那时没有交换联络方式是他最大的遗憾。  
听到房门的打开，看着E的样子。  
不敢置信地问了一个问题。  
「难道⋯⋯你就是Eddy？」  
*****  
「啊啊—」  
这是被E，被Eddy囚禁第二个月。  
Brett每星期都被Eddy上四次，渐渐已成习惯，甚至有时候是他先勾引Eddy。  
「现在都没绑住你了，為什麼不设法逃跑？」  
「啊啊！能白吃白喝⋯⋯又可以被你干⋯⋯呃呀⋯⋯」  
Eddy一边动腰一边舔着Brett的喉核。  
Brett的手机响起，他接起电话。  
「喂？Brett？你终於接电话了⋯⋯我—」  
「铪呃⋯⋯亲爱的⋯⋯我们分手吧⋯⋯」  
「什麼？你说什麼！」  
「我交啊⋯⋯新的女朋友了⋯⋯我们分手吧⋯⋯」  
Brett掛上电话，Eddy露出满意的微笑。  
「女朋友都不要了？」  
「不要了⋯⋯我要和你在一起啊⋯⋯」  
「好。」  
Eddy吻上Brett。  
两人堕落於快感之中。

Fin？TBC？


End file.
